


Three Bakers

by icandrawamoth



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Happy, Baking, Cute, F/F, Kissing, Light-Hearted, Multi, Polyamory, Polyshipping Day, Teen Romance, Tumblr: polyshipprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-05 17:34:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11018220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icandrawamoth/pseuds/icandrawamoth
Summary: Mami, Madoka, and Sayaka decide to bake cookies together for a school fundraiser. It's a bit more of an adventure then they planned on.





	Three Bakers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Polyshipping Day and for a prompt from polyshipprompts: "Imagine your polyship cooking together. Who insists on wearing a silly apron? Who carefully measures every ingredient, and who plays it by ear? Is one of them an utter disaster in the kitchen–and if so, do the others tease them about it or try to stop them from finding out?"

“Obviously hunting witches and stuff is important,” Madoka had argued, “but so is school and community. We're fighting to save people because we care, right?”

And that's how she and Sayaka had ended up at Mami's apartment one Saturday with the goal of baking cookies for the school fundraiser.

“I may have forgotten to mention that I don't exactly know how to cook,” Sayaka admits, rubbing the back of her neck self-consciously.

Mami's tinkling laugh fills the room as she says, “Don't worry; it isn't that hard. Here, girls, put these on.” She's holding out a pair of frilly aprons, white with colored bows – one blue and one pink, in addition to the one she wears in yellow.

“Mami, why do you have these?” Madoka wants to know as she takes automatically takes the one in her color and begins to put it on.

The tiny blush that highlights Mami's cheeks makes the other two smile. “I cook a lot since I live alone, and I really enjoy it,” she tells them. “I thought we might be able to do it together sometime, so I prepared. Is that okay?”

“More than okay!” Sayaka says as she puts on her own apron. “I'm glad one of us is prepared.”

“Yeah, I don't know anything about this either,” Madoka puts in. As one, she and Sayaka turn their backs to Mami. “Tie?”

The older girl ties the aprons for them and drops a kiss on each of their necks in turn. “Well, we have a recipe book, and we have me,” she tells them brightly. “No need to worry.” She gets a thick book off a shelf and starts flipping through it, the other two peering over her shoulders eagerly. “I was thinking snickerdoodles,” she muses, running a finger down a page and pointing at the recipe. “They're easy and delicious.”

“My mom's snickerdoodles are my favorite!” Madoka exclaims.

Mami laughs again. “That's because you haven't tried mine.”

“So how do we start?” Sayaka asks.

“Ingredients first,” is Mami's instruction. She points to the list. “Madoka, why don't you get the things from the fridge? Sayaka, the dry goods are in that cupboard. I'll get our utensils together.” She turns to start rummaging in the drawer under the stove as the others go to work.

Sayaka piles the counter with flour, sugar, vanilla, baking soda, and the rest while Madoka opens the fridge and goes after the butter and eggs. “Hey, Mami,” she starts to ask as she's coming back, then exclaims “-oh!”

There's a crash, and Mami whirls to see her sprawled across the floor surrounded by sticks of butter and a half-open carton of eggs. “Oh, Madoka, are you all right?” she asks in concern, kneeling and reaching for her.

Madoka's face is bright red. “Fine,” she mutters. “I just tripped.”

“Your socks can't handle how clean Madoka's floor is compared to yours,” Sayaka teases, and the three of them laugh.

“I hope I didn't break all the eggs...” Madoka murmurs, but upon inspection they've only lost one.

“And it's all still there in the shell,” Mami reasons. “We can put it in a bowl and get the pieces of shell out, and it's still good to use.”

“Oh. Well, that's good.” Madoka smiles, relieved.

They gather up the things from the ground and move back to the counter. Mami goes back to her job, adding measuring cups and spoons and a few bowls to the assembled goods, then they're ready.

“Next, we preheat the oven,” she says, turning the dial to 400 degrees. “That way, it'll be at the right temperature when we're ready to put them in. Now,” she points to the next step in the recipe, “we combine the sugar, butter, vanilla, and eggs. Do you two want to do that while I take care of the egg?”

“Sure,” Sayaka agrees. They make a two-person assembly line of it, Madoka handing her each ingredient in turn as Sayaka carefully measures the exact amount called for and adds it to the bowl.

“You can put in a little extra vanilla,” Mami says over her shoulder. “It adds to the taste.”

“But I already added as much as the recipe says to,” Sayaka objects.

“It's fine,” Mami reassures her. “You don't have to do exactly what the recipe says; baking is about experimenting, too. You can add your own flair to a dish and improve it.”

“Okay...” Sayaka adds just a bit more vanilla to the bowl. “Is-is that good?”

“That's good,” Mami agrees with a smile, and comes back over with the salvaged egg. She dumps it in, then adds another. “Now, mix well,” she urges.

Madoka picks up a wooden spoon and takes the bowl from Sayaka. Slowly, the ingredients start to come together. When it's smooth and even, she sets it back on the counter and lets go of the spoon – which promptly flips over and deposits a glob of mix on the counter. “Oops.”

Mami rolls her eyes fondly. “You're kind of a mess, aren't you, Madoka?”

Madoka flushes again. “I'm sorry, Mami, I just-”

“Shh. I'm teasing, sweetheart.” Mami cups her cheek and leans in for a quick kiss. “You're doing your best.”

Madoka's flush deepens, but before she can say anything, Sayaka interrupts with a teasing, “Hey, if I start messing things up, do I get more kisses, too?”

Mami giggles and turns to give her some attention as well, and then Madoka is swooping in to kiss the blue-haired girl herself. “Okay, okay, this is nice, but we have cookies to make!” Mami says lightly after a while.

The other two groan, but they all manage to separate. “The next step,” Madoka reads out of the book, determined to be helpful, “is to add all the rest of the ingredients besides the cinnamon and mix again.”

Thankfully, they manage to pull this step off without a hitch.

“This is the fun part,” Mami says when the mixture is ready. “We put together some cinnamon and sugar, then form the dough into balls and roll them in it. After that, they go straight onto the pan and into the oven, then in ten minutes, we have cookies!”

“Yay!” the other two exclaim.

Mami prepares the topping mixture as the other two start forming the dough into balls. “It's sticky!” Madoka cries as she tries to pry one off her hand.

“Try putting some flour on your hands,” Mami says helpfully.

Madoka and Sayaka do so, clapping off the extra and releasing poofs of white into the kitchen. “You look like you have gray hair,” Madoka giggles as the stuff dusts Sayaka's head.

Sayaka sticks her tongue out at her and darts a hand out to smudge flour across her nose.

“Hey!”

Mami giggles and says gently, “Try not to make too much of a mess, okay?”

They calm down again and rolls the cookies in the cinnamon-sugar, lining them up across two pans and sliding them into the oven. Then it's time to clean up, and Sayaka and Madoka whine good-naturedly as Mami teasingly admonishes them for making most of the mess themselves.

By the time everything is back in order, the oven timer is going off, and Mami slips on a pair of fancy oven mitts, pulling the pans out.

“They look delicious!” Madoka exclaims, practically salivating as she looks at the perfect little treats.

“Can we eat some?” Sayaka wants to know.

“Most of them are supposed to be for the bake sale,” Mami reminds them. Then she winks. “But of course a baker should always get to taste her work.” She takes out a tray and spatula and starts removing the cookies from the pans. When she's done, she picks up two, gently blows them off, and hands them to the other girls. “Careful, they might still be hot.”

Mami picks up a cookie as well, and they all bite down together, a simultaneous _mmmm!_ rising from all three of them.

“We did good,” Sayaka says with a grin.

“Of course we did,” Mami agrees, her own smile lighting up the room. “We're the best team in the world, whether we're fighting witches or baking cookies.”

Madoka laughs. “What a life!”


End file.
